Chuinin exam's Once again
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Sakura wins vs Ino Choji wins instead of sound Nin Hinata still loses but Naruto stops in fort instead of the Jonin other matchs are the same Chuinin exam finals are the same has Sakura instead of Sound nin Choji Faces Sakura and Sakura wins Rest are same
1. Exam hell

_**Hi I back with Naruto Fic It is based on the Chuinin Exams. The battles are the same but the battles with, Hinata, Sakura, and Choji are Different where Sakura and Choji win instead of Lose and Hinata still loses but Naruto stops in fort instead of the Jonin. I will do the Chuinin exam finals the matchs are the same but the extra match instead of the sound nin it's Sakura. Naruto beats Neji, Sakura beats Choji, Shkimaru beats Sakura Temri beats Shkimaru, Shino beats Kankuro, Saskue beats Gara What is written in this fic is from Magnga's V 8-10 & V 12-16 The Hokage Vs Orochimaru and Cloned Hokage battle which is in V 14-16 will be a little different then cannon which also I'm having in the fic. Orochimaru's operation destroy Konoha will take place, the same way in cannon but will be after all bout's Flash's backs are in bold and Italic Thoughts are in Italic. I will use the English terms the Japanese will be in brackets I do not own this Masashi Kishimoto does.**_

(This Part Is V8)

In any event it's time for the fourth match Hayate now said Naruto sighed then said Whoa, Whoa This is like a never ending freak show, Look who's talking there teacher then said. Good one Master Sakura adds. Her teacher then tap her on the shoulder then said I dont think you will be laughing in a minute Sakura look he then point's to the now highlight score board it read this: Haruno Sakura Vs Yamanaka Ino. Sakura gasped as she read it while Ino look at the board reading it all she could said was Oh. Both girls walk down the stairs in to the middle of the arena the Ino Sopke So Sakura its you and me going head to head I never saw it coming. Sakura yanks off her head band and holds it in her hands then swish it to the side of her WHAT THE? Naruto had yelled. Ino's teacher Asuma then thought to him self saying._ Ino looks pretty fierce but __among the Kunoichi rookies she's far from the top of the pack. So you have __to wounder... if she can give Sakura a good work out._ Her team mates Nara Shikamaru& Akimichi Chouji look on then both spoke. Off all the people for Ino to go up against it would have to be Sakura! What a mess! lazy Shikamaru said, Chouji then adds Do you think Ino will be all right?. Her teacher Asuma sighed and yet once again thought to him self _Yeah Ino what's your plan?_

_**Flash back with Sakura and Ino as kids – If your a cosmos Ino then I guess I'm like the purple trousers. Young Sakura said to Young Ino. Young Ino then sighs and adds I don't think your even a full fledged flower yet... Your still a bud! Sakura laughs at this Heh... Heh I guess so. **_

It was quiet in the area back in the present time... Sakura then siad to Ino. Understand this I'm never letting you anywhere near Sasuke Ino then yells WHAT? Sakura smirks then adds Your not even his type and i'm not the weak needy girl I use to be. Your not even on my radar now. Ino scoffs the says Sakura I think you forgotten who your taking to don't cop an attitude with me you little crybaby

Uzumaki Naruto sighs as he listens to his team mate and her rival – Aw Sakura just crossed the line that Ino Chick scares me silly, There teacher look at him then said Sakura not trying to throw her weight around... And she's not the kind who'd bully some one just to be cruel. She's just making sure Ino is too riled up to think of going easy on her for old times sake.

_**Anthor flash back happens with the two girls. - Why did you give me this ribbion? Young Sakura asked Young Ino Young Ino then responded with I thought it was a shame to see a bud like you dying on the vine. Because...heh whats the point in being a flower if your never going to bloom? You might end up being an even prettier flower then a cosmos! **_Sakura in the present now thinks to her self. _Ino that day you helped me believe in myself and I've hung on to that ever since, thinking how cool it would be if all the nice things you said were true. I wanted to be just like you working toward that goal is what made me good enough to be here today that's why when we fight I'm giving it everything I got. None of this will mean a thing unless I've equaled you and surpassed you!_ Naruto look on then said What are they getting so intense about, Kakashi there teacher sighed and said to himself _He just cant see that he's the exactly the same way when it comes to Sasuke. _He then speaks Well Naruto rivalry is a tricky business not that I would know he then said looking at Might guy his rival.

_**A third flash back between Ino and Sakura now happen not to long ago – I won't wear my leaf headband across my for head ubtill the day I can stand up to you as a full fledged shinobi Sakura says to Ino, she then adds ooh Dramatic sounds good I think I will do the same.**_

_I get it Sakura – Let's do this fair and square_ Ino thought.

_Just plain old art of the doppelganger_ Ino though as Sakura made the hand signs and rush towards her. This isn't an academy graduation exam you know you can't beat me with classic textbook moves! Ino yelled. _Spotting the real one from the fakes will be a piece of cake_ Ino then thought. Sakura then thought _I'll focus all my chakra within my feet and then up I go. _Ino then said to her self _Shes so fast _as she said this Sakura came and punch her sending her across the room. I may have been a crybaby back in the day but who's crying now? Come on Ino stop holding back I know you can do better then this Sakura said Ino just glared and then said If that's the way you want it fine by me the gloves are off!. As the fight went on, Naruto and the others watch them go at it. Naruto then said Look at Sakura go shes awesome. Kakashi then added Sakura is a solid contender her mastery of the fundamental techniques for the utilization of chakra is definitely the best among the rookies. Naruto scoffed and said Even better then me? Kakashi then added to what he was saying – uh yeah The technical art of circulating chakra to every nook and cranny of the body and deploying it with precise timing is an area in which Sakura has surpassed even Sasuke from the beginning her mastery of chakra manipulation has been superb. Her biggest fan Rock lee watch this and said to him self _Oh Sakura just watching you move is a pleasure._ The fight went on punches here and there, Rock lee continue to watch and then said to him self yet again _But her opponent is also far above the norm it looks like a fair fight one that could drag on and on. _Shikamaru & Chouji watch there team mate as did the others. Ino then said to her self _She was such a baby when she turn so tough? _Sakura now thought to her self while heading for Ino _I can do this! I can!_ Ino then saw it coming and yells You! Both girls punch each other head on both the skidded across the area and land on the floor Whoa Naruto said as this happened. Kakashi then though _The way they're going this could last forever. _Hayate thought _It's taking quite awhile they've been going at it for least 10 minutes._ You can't be my equal it's unthinkable Ino said. Hmph Skakura then adds Your right the magnitude of your obsession with your long flowing hair & superficial appearances is peerless I'm just no match for you. Ino gasps and adds making fun of me you gone to far. Shikamaru & Chouji look on and both speak Ino's an idiot letting Sakura words get to her like that she's falling in to sakura's trap Shikamaru said Chouji then adds I don't like seeing Ino this way. Ino then takes a kuni grabs her hair and cut's it. Ha ha you fool Sakura said _Oh man she's completely lost it! _Shikamaru thought. This is nothing Ino yelled. She's scary Naruto adds This ends now I'm going to make your lips say I give up! Ino said Don't tell me she couldn't mean Shikamaru adds Chouji then repiled She's thinking about it. Sakura then thinks _I recognize that sign _Just as I thought it's her Mind transfer move transferring heart and soul from one body to another. Shikamaru said. That idiot her teacher Asuma said sighing. I understand you impatience but your wasting your time Sakura then said, We'll see about that Ino adds. I see what your planing The Mind transfer technique where all of your psychic and spiritual energy is loosed upon your enemy and usurp the psyche of your opponent reducing your rival helplessness within her own body while you possess it but formidable art has a few inherent flaws first off that bolt of mental energy can only move along a direct path and it moves very slowly. Secondly even if the packet of mental energy should miss it's target it is still unable to return to the attackers body for several minutes and during that time your own body remains limp, helplessness vulnerable as a rag doll Sakura then said. Asuma then thought The shintenshin (Mind transfer technique) is an unparalleled tool for espionage and infiltration But...using it in a trap is heads up fight is suicide. Kakashi then thinks to him self as well as they watch the match Sakura's in no danger as long as she presents a moving target and if Ino tries her art and fails Sakura will be able to punish Ino's defenseless body until Ino's spirit is able to return if it comes to that Hayate will have to stop the match. Ino yelled So what of it No one knows what will happen here until I try. Sakura the adds You know it as I do, You only get one chance if you miss its over

Shikamaru then though: In a combat situation Ino's art is only ever to be used in concert with her teammates shes never supposed to use it until I freeze them with my own art shadow possession technique this is absurd. Asuma as well though to him self Shes not even going to hit her mark. Sasura knew it was coming so she ran back and forth while Ino tried to line up her art, The others look in shock then Shikamaru Yells NO YOU FOOL. Ninja art Mind transfer justu. ( Ninja art shintenshin no justu) Sakura ran Ino fell to floor Shikamaru then said who's who You lose Ino Sakura said. Shikamaru sighed and said I guess its all over now Chouji added I can't believe she actually tried it. Sakura then said guess your dine. Sakura the notice she was trapped Huh th-this is. She said Ino adds gotcha Sakura, I set a trap and you fell for it. You don't mean sakura adds Ino goes on Yep the hand signs I made earlier were just a distraction to keep you from seeing the real trap. You zigged you zagged and fell right into it cant move at all can you? I made a living rope by running my own chakra through my own cut hair and now that ive got you where I want you I can take the occupancy and make you surrender I think the odds are 100% i'm gonna hit my target dont you think? Kakashi then adds looks like it while shikmaru adds That nut making herself look like a loser so she can win (I can't move) sakura thought. Ino then says So Mind transfer justu (shintenshin no justu)

(Ino as sakura) Too bad sakura Lee and Naruto look on and then add Sakura and Oh.


	2. Updates

Hey All ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin | here just letting you know about my upcoming fics

Twilight – Kiba/Jacob/Emmett Kiba's Twilight Adventure

Power Rangers – Occ/ Coblet Siblings Dream's Do come True

Power Rangers- Rocky/Justin The Nijjetti Ancient Dragons Title Pending

7th Heaven Simon/Occ Title Pending

**Persona 3 – Junpei/ OOC Title Pending**

Side Story's to Dreams Come true or Part of the sires

Power Rangers Day DDTC

Spd Dragon Warrior Subject Related to DDTC

Tomb of the Dragon Warrior DDTC/Spd Dragon Warrior

Power rangers Time force -Title Pending

Updates

_**New World, New friend & New foe**__** Bakukan fic Ch 2 in process Need Plot Ideas **_

_**A new adventure**__** Naruto fic Ch 4 done 5 in process 6 as well**_

_**Mark of the Dragons**__** 5ds/gx fic Ch 2 and 3 in process**_

_**Time Flys Bye**__** Supernatural fic - Ch 2 and 3 4 in Process**_

_**White Askua Returns**__** Naruto/Gx fic - ( Last Ch done)**_

_**5ds, Gx New Ara Part 1**__** 5ds/gx fic Ch 2, and 3**_

_**New hope New star**__** 5ds/gx fic Ch 2, and 3**_

_**Chuinin exam's Once again – Ch 2 and 3**_

_**Twilight – Kiba/Jacob/Emmett Kiba's Twilight Adventure Ch 1 in process**_

_**Power Rangers – Occ/ Coblet Siblings Dream's Do come True Ch 1,2, 3, 4, 5 In process **_

_**Power Rangers- Rocky/Justin The Nijjetti Ancient Dragons Title Pending 1 and 2 in process **_

_**7th Heaven Simon/Occ Title Pending Ch 1 and 2 in process **_

**__****Persona 3 – Junpei/ OOC Title Pending Processing the plot**

**__****Let me know what you think – If Betas are looking to help Please do Also Readers of my fics I will get them up as ASSP but I can't yet because of issues I will try for Christmas to have some updated and more above.**

**__****I need help with my stories any one that wants to help with my upcoming fics pm me and I'll try to get you the ch's I have done **

**__****People who I review to I will try to read some fics to review on and ones I like if you haven't seen my name it is im working on my stories or because of my dad he has been ill lately and he wants me to help around the house. **

**__****Thanks ShikaKibaNaru**


End file.
